Disguised
by Starsights
Summary: There are prices even for miracles, and the discovery of the Sun Flower was no exception. The dark and light mix into one person. A girl. Both sweet and aggressive, kind and malicious, a weapon in disguise. Rated a high "T" for language, violence, and adult references. *Continued*
1. Prologue

**I got this idea by listening to a bunch of ****epic instrumental pieces by two of these fellow Youtubers: BrunuhVille and AdrianvonZiegler (look it up if you want).**

**After all that, my mind spinned a tale.**

**High T (which might change to M) for language, violence, blood, and gore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled, all characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

** Prologue**

Two lives rested upon the finding of that golden flower. A life of a mother, and the life of a child. Everyone doubted that both would live. All hope was lost in finding the miracle, for they soon discovered that it was a lost cause; and that legends are just legends. Few still believed, but their optimism was dying within the minute. Time was of the essence.

"Please my grace, I know that it's still out there somewhere... Remain strong. Remain brave" a lady-in-waiting named Allia whispered, holding on to the cold, seemingly lifeless hand of her queen. The ill-stricken mother turned to her. Lady Allia fought back the urge to weep. Queen Catherine looked like a living corpse. Her once vibrant brown locks were now diminishing to a dull tone, her alluring green eyes that had smiled were now replaced with the look of death itself. Catherine's illness was unknown to the palace physicians, putting them in an endless spiral of medical misery then screaming in defeat. They had all surrendered.

"I...c-cannot..." the queen replied with a voice that was barely audible.

Lady Allia then let her tears come. Why should she bother with having any more belief in this flower? It's just a legend. A wretched, disappointing legend.

"We found it!" cried the sudden voice of an angel. The eyes of the two women sparked in instant disbelief and joy. Lady Allia turned around to face the light that had shone through the shadows of death. It was two guards named Tyroth and Nathaniel, whom were both known for being troublesome around the palace. How could the angel be them?!

Lady Allia stood from the ground "I'll get the alchemist" she informed and paced hurriedly through the halls of the palace.

Nathaniel was sent to summon the king, while Tyroth stayed to protect the treasure.

* * *

**Hours later...**

Queen Catherine's smile shone the brightest in the room as the midwife handed her the long-awaited gift from above. The child was a girl, who had hair bright like the rising sun, green eyes as calming as nature, and a gaze that could melt even the coldest of hearts. An angel she was.

King Leonard looked at his daughter, astonished, joyful, and proud to be a new father.

"What should we name her?" he asked his wife. Catherine held the tiny hand of the infant, feeling it's silky skin and little fingers. After a minute, she turned to her husband.

"Aveline"

He smiled. The name was perfect, their lives were complete, and they were now a family. No one hoped that this was just a dream, and that they were still on the verge of desperation to find this sun flower. Though someone knew it was too good to be true. Little did anyone know that the miracle flower was cursed. It was covered with lies, schemes, and hatred; all woven by one woman named Mother Gothel.

She was the first one to discover the flower and it's healing abilities, as well as granting eternal youth. Gothel was a witch, in literal and mental terms. She sang a song to the flower to activate those powers; and used spells to keep it away from any sort of possible scenario that may even cause the tiniest cut on it. So one could only imagine her anger when Gothel had to flee due to the search parties looking for a cure, and they found it after her embarrassing failure in tripping over the decoy bush that hid her treasure. Although Gothel hastily cast the flower, and filled it with spirits of the darkness, hell, and fears before they left.

The flower's power was passed on to Aveline, when her ill mother had drank the cure. Gothel had made her claim on the girl.

She was now the Shadow.

* * *

**I will post another chapter tomorrow :)**

**Oh and I chose the name Aveline for Rapunzel because I believe that she was not **

**originally named that when she was born. The names of the King and Queen were based**

**off my other fanfic "The Lucky 6th Birthday". **

**Reviews are inspiration ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Beep, Beep! Chapter 1 is up!**

** Updates will occur whenever I have the free time because I can never keep up with promise chapters :| I always jinx it. **

**Sorry for the delay :( ****I'll try to do my best and update as much as I can. Thanks for being patient :)**

**Oh and the events are not supposed to be accurate with the movie, this chapter is more like a mash-up of the important things that happened.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Master of Smolders**

Flynn Rider aced through the forests, holding his satchel close and playing "catch me if you can" with the guards behind him. The Coronian guards had no patience whatsoever for this wretched man like any other outlaw they've encountered before, though Rider was a bit special in terms of being a highly wanted criminal with an infamous and rambunctious reputation that has been reported from kingdom to kingdom. Dashing, shrewd, and quick-witted; he has earned the complete and utmost hatred from the guards, while the ladies on the other hand, worshipped him and his ways.

The Coronians began shooting arrows, and Flynn dodged them. The forest was his forte, a place that he knew and belonged in; not where nobles should bother chasing him just because of one measly crown that he stole from a lost princess that's probably dead by now. No one was going to wear that trinket anyways, unless it was their death wish of course.

"Give us the crown Rider!" he heard the Captain of the Guard bellow.

"Then get down from your damn horse and chase me on foot!" Flynn challenged with a sly smirk.

The Captain said nothing, and he felt the hooves of the horses coming closer. These imbeciles were not going to give up easily were they? Flynn had to move to Plan B.

Hide.

Using the last of his breath, Flynn sprinted farther away from the horsemen. He ran until he saw a perfect illusion. Nearby, there was a cloak of vines that seem to lead inside a cave upon closer look. Flynn dashed for it just in time. The cunning thief hid inside the entrance, and calmed his breathing. One of the palace horses, Maximus paused in front of the illusion for a moment, then zipped away afterwards. When he thought it was safe, Flynn went past the cave entrance. There, he stood mesmerized at the scene in front of him. Beyond those vines, were rocks protecting a tower with a violet roof. It was covered in lushes of green from it's aging years, with it's milky paint wearing away and revealing the stone under it. A waterfall was completing the scene in the background, and flowed into a pond down below. It was a taste of heaven.

Might as well climb it. The higher the hiding spot, the better. Besides, the tower seemed abandoned.

Flynn grabbed one of the many arrows from his satchel and stuck it at a crack in the stone then stepped his left foot into another step and climbed. He was the master of climbing walls by now, after having to run away from countless guards in many kingdoms with different structures of buildings and such.

After twenty minutes of seemingly endless stone, Flynn hitched himself up the wooden window and went inside. Sighing, he took a look at the crown in his satchel.

"Ah... Alone at las-"

_BONK_

Damn it.

* * *

**Sometime later...**

Flynn couldn't believe himself for agreeing to the decisions of this girl, Rapunzel. Apparently, _she_ lived in the tower with her mother and has been locked up there for eighteen years and only now does she actually get to meet another human being besides her mother. Then, Rapunzel asks (more like begs) him to take her to see the floating lanterns for the lost princess all the way back to the kingdom, and if she does, she'll give him the crown she found in his satchel back. Flynn couldn't say no to not getting his crown back, and besides... she was kind of a cute girl.

Though if you had to ask him the first thing he saw, it was the endless rope of golden hair tied around him and the higher structures of the tower. Her mother must be a complete lunatic for not even letting her daughter go outside once, or cutting her hair. Why oh why did he have to choose this tower of all the places in this world?!

Now here we was, watching the once naïve girl bounce all over the place and having mood swings like no other. Oh, and the little green frog that put his tongue in his ear was with her too. What was it's name again? Steve? Pear? Pascal? Yes. Pascal it was. It was like a demon staring into his soul. The problem was, that demon was too adorable for him to kill, and it was Rapunzel's pet. She would probably murder him if he ever messed with that thing. Huh, he'd actually like to see her try.

"Oh my gosh! This would kill her!" Rapunzel cried as she rocked back and forth in a fetal position.

Flynn tried to suppress his bottled laughter. This was _too_ funny to be kept to himself. Rapunzel was an absolute maniac, yet charming at the same time. He decided to take her to the Snuggly Duckling for some food- no it's not because he liked her, it was because he didn't want to be a bitch and leave her starving when she possessed his crown.

It ended in an _ultimate_ apocalypse.

The thugs at the tavern sang with her about their dreams, then forced _him_ to dance and sing as well with the tips of their swords inches from his measly neck. Afterwards, a daft knave burst through the doors and declared that he summoned the guards who were after the crown and Flynn Rider. Fortunately, the musical earned Rapunzel the respect of the thugs, and they led her and Flynn through a secret passageway under the tavern, which the guards followed them through and helped cause the breaking of the dam. Flynn and Rapunzel dashed for an exit, which was a cave, and Flynn wounded his hand and almost ended drowning with her. Although Rapunzel's golden hair suddenly glowed and Flynn found the loose rock he needed to take out to free them.

Calling it hectic was an understatement. It was a restless, erratic hell of an event that nearly caused them their deaths. Damn this girl was dangerous. That night, after setting up camp, Rapunzel admitted that she had magical glowing hair that could heal sickness and injuries, which she used to heal Flynn's gash from the cave incident. Of course he had to tell her something too... it just wouldn't be fair if he didn't. Flynn said that his real name was Eugene Fitzherbert, and that he got his infamous name from a favorite childhood book "The Tales of Flynnigian Rider", a gallant, flirty man that traveled far and wide seeking danger and adventure.

Flynn felt a hint of nostalgia when he remembered reading that book when he was small. It was the only thing he would read in the orphanage library, and he threw off any other child who would make an attempt to pry it away from his grasp. He fell in love with it, and promised himself that he would one day escape this wretched prison and set off being like his fictional hero. Look where he stands now.

"Argh..." Rapunzel groaned and felt her forehead, breaking Flynn from his reverie.

"Blondie, are you okay?" he asked, concerned all of a sudden.

"No, I'd better... I have to leave" she said, standing from the rock she sat on.

"Huh? Aren't you the one that wanted to get to the kingdom?" Flynn mused, wondering why Rapunzel decided to surprisingly change her mind. Was she going to give him his crown back now?

"Yes, but- Ack!" Rapunzel sank to the ground again, holding her head and from all the pain coursing through. She was like a deranged person who's drunk and seeing stars.

"Rapunzel?!" he cried and watched her lay to her side with her eyes closed and her hair slowly turning black.

* * *

**Was that too fast-paced? Because I feel that it is for some reason. O_O**

**Catch you on another update!**

**Reviews are love :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**It's a miracle! I updated! Random updates from now on... because I truly suck at updates :| ****And no, this story is not going to be abandoned. **

**My friends have said that I tend to write medieval stories more smoothly than I can write a modern-setting story. Meh, maybe I'll write a Tangled Modern AU in the future just to improve my skills. Sorry in advance for any typos, and tell me if I need to improve anything!**

**So for those of you curious after that cliffhanger... **

**Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled, if I did, I wouldn't be here.**

* * *

Flynn watched in horror as the girl before him transformed into a woman. Or she looked like it at least. He knelt down by her side and held her in his arms, watching as the seemingly endless trail of blonde hair now disappeared into the night, and shortened into shoulder length. It's vibrant golden color engulfed by the black locks, and her lilac dress transforming into an outfit of what thieves like him would wear. His mind twisted and churned in confusion and fascination, what kind of witchcraft is this?!

Her transformation ended, and she opened her eyes; those tender, kind, understanding-

*SLAP*

* * *

The Captain of the Guard marched hotly through the halls of the majestic castle of Corona. His steaming breath raging through his nose like the fire of a thousand dragons. Captain Finlay did _not_ have the patience and time to deal with that meddling Rider, the damn bastard that got him in feuds with his men and the authorities; and the one who was about to make him lose his position in the aristocratic society or possibly cut him from existence. The Coronian Council did not take kindly to hearing the news of Flynn Rider stealing the crown of the Lost Princess, nor did they truly appreciate his struggling effort to catch the outlaw; which caused him to be dumped into the edge of losing everything he has worked for.

"Sire" said one of his men; Gerald, the more optimistic of them all "perhaps they'll take in understanding this time"

"Gerald, I know for sure that the Council wouldn't take pity and let me keep my job just by seeing how Hamish was hanged for almost dropping his Majesty's crown" the Captain huffed, picking up his pace.

"But that's different, Hamish was dealing with royalty. You on the other hand, have a sly thief."

"Same damn thing if you truly compare it" he continued and sneered.

Gerald pursed his lips, but remained silent as he followed his Captain to the door of the Council's meeting room. Finlay wouldn't give a single fuck if he were to interrupt a meeting, and he had high hopes for actually doing so, especially if it involved the presence of the King and Queen. He wanted those merciless bitches to be exposed to the actual heads of authority, and he didn't care if the Council would order him to be beheaded before they were sentenced a punishment.

So without knocking, Captain Finlay burst through the doors of the meeting room, and found himself almost grinning to see the figure of Queen Catherine speaking with the Council. All heads turned on him, giving looks of displeasure and annoyance.

"Your majesty" he said, bowing to the Queen.

"Captain, what ever do you come here for?" she asked in a serene voice

"I came to report the Council of my search in the forest, and how my men were nearly shot with arrows from that nimrod Flynn Rider" the Captain replied, smugly eyeing the members across the table. They caught his glance and returned the gesture snidely.

"Nearly sho-? Captain, begin your reasoning about this" the Queen ordered. Finlay caught a brief shuffling of the councilors in their seats and knew that the war has begun.

"Your majesty-with all due respect, we have other matters to attend to other than to hear this explanation" one of them said sheepishly, only to be hushed by the Queen. Finlay saw them holler at each other with silent voices as her Majesty faced him with an eyebrow raised, clearly demanding a thoroughly detailed explanation as to why his guards had almost been murdered by a simple peasant thief.

"Captain..."she cited as polite-sounding as she could.

"Ah, of course your majesty" he nodded, embarrassed that he forgot the order he owed to the Queen for rejecting those bastards. "After we were dispatched...

* * *

Flynn sat himself up dizzily. D-did Blondie really just _slap_ him right to the ground? No she couldn't have, the naïve woman could hardly harm a fly without thinking of how it would feel and how it would be her fault if it died. Regaining his vision, he suddenly saw a black-haired lass in front of him. Flynn blinked repeatedly, wanting to make sure that this wasn't just his eyes playing tricks on him, afterwards pinching himself and hoping it wasn't a dream. Because honestly...

That woman was as sexy as hell.

Her bangs covered her left eye, and she wore the outfit of a pirate captain while still having a skinny feminine build. Though it was her green eyes shone through almost everything, pulling him to her like a moth drawn to the light of a lantern. They were the most captivating eyes that he had ever laid his vision on, and that was saying something; oh how he would love to put his lips on hers and get a- Shaking himself out of his reverie, Flynn remembered who this woman was and what the fuck had happened no less than a couple minutes ago. Where did naïve little Blondie go?

Suddenly, her eyes caught his gaze, and Flynn found himself face to face with the beast of his dreams. He stood from the ground.

"You, what's your name?" she asked. Damn, her voice was badass and sexy.

"Flynn Rider" he replied, giving her his signature smolder "Legendary thief around these parts. What's your name sweetheart?".

She glares at him with her appalling expression, and Flynn melts into her gaze. Though her green eyes softened, her face remained as beautifully bitter as it was.

"Aveline"

* * *

**How did you like/hate it? I wrote this on an inspiration outburst ^-^**

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
